Mordred
|image = Picture |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Chris Hemsworth |Created By= Finnish |status= Alive |Gender= Male |Age= 25 |Species= Cursed Human |Position= Lord of Magoffin Castle |affiliation = Magoffin Castle|species = Cursed Human}}Mordred is the illegitimate son of King Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay. He is currently the master of Magoffin Castle and is hiding there after being cursed by Tinkerbell the fairy. His cursed form is that of a giant catlike beast. Early Life Mordred was born to Morgana Le Fay, a powerful half-fae woman. His father, King Arthur Pendragon, is not aware of his existence nor does Mordred know who is father is. He grew up in Magoffin Castle, being raised by the staff who all owed Morgana a debt for her services. Morgana would come back from her travels to see how Mordred was doing, only to leave again after a short stay. Mordred lived a rather lonely, quiet life. He grew close to the staff members, especially to his nanny, Mrs. Potts. Her son, Charles, was the only friend Mordred had growing up. Mordred's cousin, Gawain Orcadian, also visited the castle from time to time. However, Gawain soon left to be a squire and eventually become a knight to King Arthur. Mordred grew jealous of his cousin, as he had wanted to have an adventure. However, Morgana prevented him from becoming a squire, saying that he was destined for great things. Wanting to please his mother, Mordred stayed behind and learned how to be the master of the castle. Banishing Charles Potts When Mordred was eleven years old, his mother Morgana was present at Magoffin Castle. During this particular visit , Morgana asked for him to help. Mordred wanted to please his mother, so he asked what was needed to be done. She told him that Charles (also known as Chip) had been caught stealing by another servant. He couldn't believe this, so he asked to have Charles brought in to question him. When Charles was brought in, Mordred asked his friend to either prove his innocence or admit his guilt. Charles only apologized, which made Morgana jump in and say that the other boy had confessed to the crime. While Mordred could not believe it, he had to sentence his friend to be beaten and banished from Magoffin Castle forever. Unknown by Mordred, the whole case was set up by Morgana. The Curse Mordred was cursed while out hunting one day. He was in the woods and had just shot down his prey when an older woman came upon him. The old woman had asked how he had taken down such an animal, and he was too happy to not brag about it. As he told her his tale, he had commented about how a woman of her age should not be traveling alone in the woods. This in turn upset the woman, who then asked who he was. This made Mordred angry and he told the woman to leave. It was then that the woman revealed her true self: she was fae. Her true self was more youthful and beautiful, which surprised Mordred. The fae woman, known as Tinkerbell, then placed a curse on Mordred. The curse changed his human form into that of a catlike beast. As another part of the curse, Mordred would remain in this form "until someone could love him for the beast" he truly is. If no one comes to break the curse, Mordred will spend the rest of his days as this cursed cat beast. Blight and Present Times When the Blight first started, Mordred was safe in Magoffin. While Dokrayth has suffered the most, Mordred hasn't had much contact with them. A month after the Blight, he was cursed into a feline beast. After being cursed, he has had two encounters with the Blight. The first time happened a few weeks after the curse and they were stopped at the gates. The second time happened when he had to rescue Belle Desrosiers from them when she ran away. Things have taken a turn for the worse at Magoffin Castle. It is currently under attack by Blighted beasts coming from the ocean. Mordred, the servants, Belle, and Isis are attempting to save the castle before it crumbles. Personality Mordred's personality is not one of the greatest out there. He is rather moody, hotheaded, and quiet. Since his curse, he has been overcome by guilt and fear. This aids in his anger, as he has been known to throw quite the temper tantrum. Underneath all that, he is rather thoughtful, open minded, and gentle.